In the field of software development, typically, each developer writes his/her own software code to create a software application. Often, the software application may comprise one or more functional blocks similar to other software application developed by some other developer. As the developer is unaware of the other software application, the developer has to write the software code for the one or more functional blocks again. In this scenario, efforts of the developer have been wasted in rewriting already coded functional blocks. To overcome the aforementioned issue, conventional systems and methodologies proposes use of a code repository to store the one or more functional blocks used in software development. However, the one or more functional blocks are limited to only one programming language and not to different programming languages. Thus, if a same logic is implemented in a functional block written in different programming language, the developer may not be able to reuse the functional block. In addition, the conventional systems and methodologies fail to update the code repository in real time.